1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to storage containers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved container storage apparatus wherein the same may be erected during periods of need and may be further collapsed for storage thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Container storage devices have been utilized throughout the prior art for the storage of containers, and accordingly have been of a relatively fixed geometric configuration whether they have been filled with articles or not. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,364 to Baker sets forth a plurality of container blanks scored and perforated such that they may be utilized for development of a variety of containers therefrom of a generally parallelepiped construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,068 to Ellerbe, et al., sets forth a container with a self-locking closure and flaps for the storage of various container cans therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,079 to Lopez sets forth a one-piece collapsible paper-board container utilizing internal panels which may be folded in alternative positions to accommodate varying inner dimensions of containers positioned within the one-piece container storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,408 to Powlenko sets forth a storage bin utilizing a unitary sheet of corrugated paper board for development of an enclosing container about an article.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,157 to Roth sets forth a container storage wherein the structure is formed from a single flat sheet of material interfolded for development of a compartment with handle openings and rigid walls.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved container storage apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and compactness of construction during periods of non-use, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.